Piper McLean
Piper McLean is one of the Greek demigods at Camp Half-Blood. She is a daughter of Aphrodite and actor Tristan Mclean. As well as she is one of the seven in the Prophecy of Seven. She is currently dating the Roman demigod son of Jupiter, Jason Grace. Piper McLean is also one of the main characters in The Heroes of Olympus series. History Piper's dad Tristan McLean fell in love with Aphrodite before Piper was born. Their relationship resulted in the demigod daughter of Aphrodite and the mortal Tristan Mclean. Piper grew up under her father's famous shadow, because he was a handsome and a famous movie star. She wished she could have had everything she wanted but she didn't like taking her father's money. Piper also felt as if her father was too busy for her, and without too much hesitation decided to steal things to get his attention. She kept stealing, and he kept talking to her, but she came to the conclusion that the bigger things she stole, the longer he talked to her. Before she left for the Wilderness Survival School, she stole a BMW from a car dealer. She asked him if she could have the car, and he said yes, so she got in and drove it away. Later the man realized what he'd done and called the police resulting in Piper leaving for the survival school. Appearance While Piper's appearance is never exactly described it is said being a daughter of Aphrodite, she is incredibly pretty. She has choppy uneven brown hair, but it still looks good. (She insisted on cutting her own hair with plastic kid scissors.) She wears mostly out of the ordinary clothes, mostly odd, to downplay her beauty. Her eye color was never defined, it is said her eye color can change like a kaleidoscope. In The Lost Hero, it is said she never wore makeup and she always wore a bulky snowboarding jacket. And always has 1 small brade on each side in her hair with a feather in each. Personality Piper's personality is one of a kind. She is very caring and has a sense of humor. Her mood can change when things get serious, she feels the normal type of fear which most heroes won't admit. She's open and brave when she needs to be. She is also very supportive and watchful of her boyfriend, Jason Grace. Piper is a good friend and always tries to do the right thing. She is considered a tomboy, even though she is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is unique in the fact that she isn't considered shallow like her brothers and sisters. Books Piper is in every Heroes of Olympus' book'. So far that includes:' *The Lost Hero (main character) *The Son of Neptune (brief scene near the end) *The Mark of Athena (main character) *The House of Hades (main character) *The Blood of Olympus (main character) *The Hidden Oracle (Mentioned a few times) *The Dark Prophecy (Mentioned a few times) *The Burning Maze (Main Character) Powers/Weapons Piper has only one known power, and one known weapon. *'Charmspeak:' This gives the Charm Speaker the ability to take control of another being by simply putting power in their speech. This is a rare ability that Aphrodite gives to very few of her children. *'''Katoptris: '''The dagger Piper carries. The original owner was Helen of Troy. She normally uses this dagger as a future-teller. It shows her tidbits of things going to happen or happening at the same time, but is not always clear about what it means. (The past may not be one of those.) Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Heroes Category:Prophecy of Seven Category:Greek Category:Fact Page Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Protagonist Category:Books